


⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Park Jinyoung - Oracle Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Elemental Alignment Readings [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Elemental Alignment Reading is designed to showcase the status of energetic alignments with the four major elements. This reading can analyze an individual’s personality as well as gauge their alignment with their Higher Self.[Subject] Park Jinyoung[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Elemental Alignment - original design by me.[Time] 1 hour and 30 minutes[Reading Performed] July 3, 2018[Original Post Date] July 4, 2018*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Park Jinyoung - Oracle Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading these again just in case my blog gets wiped from Tumblr. I currently post a lot more stuff there, so be sure to check that out if you’re interested. Links and stuff are at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:[jinyoungot7](https://tmblr.co/ZBh1tg2ZN-e21)**

[The Elemental Alignment of Park Jinyoung, born September 22, 1994 - Virgo. As I am mostly unfamiliar with Jinyoung I preferred to channel for this reading rather than listen to any songs to connect with his energy. I used the Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit oracle deck for this reading. This spread is an original design by me. This reading lasted 1 hour and 30 minutes.]

  
  


**Initial Impression (pre-reading):**

_Desperation_ \- I’m really not all that familiar with Jinyoung, I tend not to branch out very much in the Kpop scene, but in spite of that it was very easy for me to connect with his energy. At first, it was just very welcoming in a sense, but then it felt way more like he was waiting for someone to show up. His energy is very open and waiting for someone or something to come along to help him because he is very stunted. A lot of his energy is very stagnant. It was very clear that there were a lot of blocks there and his energetic output was building up.

_Inward flowing energy, introverted Virgo_ \- The stagnation in his energetic flow is coming from a very “self-inflicted” sort of place, kind of like he let it happen, but it is reliant on external forces. Whether or not someone carries “introverted” or “extroverted” Virgo energy is usually dependent on where their judgment is placed — are they judging themselves or are they judging everything around them? For example, Kim Namjoon is an “extroverted” Virgo, his judgment is directed at everyone and everything around him, which is why he likes the idea of change and teaching people, he’s trying to better the world because he has judged it as being less than what it could be. Jeon Jungkook is an “introverted” Virgo, his judgment is for himself and no one else. You might have noticed he doesn’t really ever express any dissatisfaction with anyone or anything around him, but he will make the comments of believing everyone to be equal because he holds no judgment for anyone outside of himself. All his effort is in bettering himself — that’s why he tends to be good at everything, not because he’s born with the talent but because he adds things (talents) to himself for the sake of self-improvement, and then continues growing on them because he always thinks he can do better, and he does.

Park Jinyoung is literally dead-center between introvert and extrovert Virgo. It’s like these two sides are knocking against each other and because they are both equal, both Virgo energy, they equalize and end up just sort of staying in one place. The image I had in my head was that of two people walking towards each other and once they got to step to the side to get out of the others way they end up moving in the same direction. They end up in that awkward little dance where they’re both trying to get out of the others way, trying to move past them but they can’t. In this situation both people are Jinyoung, so no matter what these two opposing forces are always going to move at the same time in the same direction, like trying to bypass a mirror. It’s like the energy went back and forth until he just got tired and stopped moving. It’s just in the middle and nothing is really happening.

 

_Second guessing, pushover_ \- There’s a lot of second-guessing happening because of these two opposing forces that were triggered by something external. Basically, he’s second-guessed himself so much that he now doesn’t fully trust himself to actually make moves and therefore is very prone to just simply taking direction from other people around him, adapting to his environment. It feels like because he is sat still in the middle, this energy can just be pushed around by anyone at any time, but it doesn’t feel extremely negative, just that he is constantly fitting and sinking into whatever or whoever is around him in any given moment. He’s sort of always waiting for a cue to move or do something, it’s like almost nothing he does is actually coming from him, it’s only filtered through him.

_Energy is a bad shape_ \- It’s very odd. His energy is very out of place, his soul specifically does not like where he is right now or what he’s being led by. Again, it’s nothing bad, it’s just not comfortable. It’s kind of like when you’re in bed and you’re too hot with the covers on but too cold with them off, nothing is really comfortable and it becomes very aggravating. This can relate to a lot of different things in his life, but it’s like his energy “shape” is being put into a mold that it doesn’t really suit.

Honestly, it feels like he’s supposed to be a lot more than what he is now, but that’s more internally speaking. I was getting the impression that he is supposed to be way more dominant than he is right now. In very straightforward terms, I think when he was younger, before he got into the idol scene he was very much so in a place of assuming he was a leader and that he would always be a leader. I think he had a lot of control over things at a young age, or he assumed when he was younger that he would have control over things when he was older, but that’s not what happened. Right now he is not any sort of dominant on any level other than possibly trying to project it, but he has nothing to follow it through with. He is not a leader in any sense either. He’s currently acting as more of a conformist.

_There was potential_ \- The Higher Self energy feels very, very different from what he is now and that makes me think that he had more potential prior to his career. It was very King-like and there was a lot of confidence, a lot of thinking he had the upper hand on things, thinking he was smarter than everyone (lol, Virgo) and then when he got into the idol scene reality hit him and he was not in charge. He didn’t know what was going on there or it wasn’t exactly what he expected and he HAD TO relinquish control. He second-guessed himself so much that he stopped trusting himself and gave everyone around him the ability to guide him, which is very not Virgo, not King-like, not a confident way of being which is what he is supposed to be.

Virgos are mutable and I always look at mutable signs as the ones who can be swayed. They always operate from a place of feeling no matter how logical they think they are, and because of that people can convince them of things if they say it the right way or they provide the right evidence. I genuinely feel like someone specifically told him that he didn’t know what he was doing or someone really made him feel stupid, or someone of authority just flat out called him stupid or something like that. He’s not very confident anymore even though he needs to be in order to align properly with his higher self and his life purpose.

Virgos tend to focus a lot on their roles in life. A lot of Virgos tend to gravitate toward things that are actually related to the fulfillment of their life purpose at a young age because of that. However, if you make a Virgo second-guess themselves when it comes to the role in life they have been given or the role in life they have chosen (usually leader, teacher, caregiver, guide of some sort) they will fall hard and fast and just be lost unless they are already very stable and self-reliant.

Basically, what I’m getting is that when he was a CHILD, when he was very much so NOT stable and NOT self-reliant, someone made him feel like his “leader” position was not his to have. I’m not familiar with his story, I don’t know when he started trainee life and all that, but it does feel like this happened when he was very young, but it’s also being backed up by his career, by not being in control of things and allowing himself to just fit into his surroundings.

**The Reading:**

**(Big picture impression)**

First off, the core energy card just slipped out of the deck. It didn’t fly out or flip out like cards usually do, so for me, that was like, you know, some weak shit. When I got the Higher Self card (HS is the last card pulled) it actually made a lot of sense of why it was such a low energy flop of a card. If you notice in the picture above Jinyoung’s current core energy is the Horse and his higher self is the Tiger. Both the Horse and the Tiger have moons on their forehead.

This is actually really interesting but also a little complicated— the Horse has a waxing crescent on its forehead and the Tiger has a waning crescent on its forehead. Basically, the energy is leaving the Tiger, the potential is leaving the Tiger energy and it’s coming into this weak Horse energy. Now, a Horse isn’t a low vibrational animal in this deck, it’s actually quite high, however in terms of what I was getting image-wise was that you don’t keep a Tiger as a pet, you don’t put a saddle on it and ride it around, it’s not USED the way the Horse is. Jinyoung’s energy is morphing because it has been in this stagnant place for so long, it’s going from the potential of the Tiger to the usability of the Horse. Still a lot of power and success within the body of a Horse, however… it’s not a Tiger. He’s supposed to be a Tiger. He’s not supposed to be winning races for other peoples’ benefit, he’s supposed to be very independent, very confident, and actually be a step ahead of everyone else, actually be smarter than everyone else, but he’s losing that.

There is a lot of fire there in this spread though, and a lot of that is still coming from his Higher Self Alignment, it’s still coming from that dominant, leading force. But as you can see, most of those fire alignments are actually imbalanced because his core and his Higher Self are at complete opposite ends of the spectrum. The Earth energy from his core is actually stunting all that potential energy and that’s where I’m pretty sure I was getting that feeling of energy building up. His higher self is still trying to get him on track, but he’s just let it go because in his mind it’s no longer possible to be in charge or to make moves on his own.

The only balanced fire energy is in the actually Elemental Fire Alignment. It’s aligned there because it’s basically being controlled, it’s being… like… structured. It’s the same thing with his Elemental Water Alignment as well, they are aligned with matching elemental energies because they are “supposed to be”. His idea of “passion” is probably based on what other people have told him he’s passionate about, or what other people (other group members?) are passionate about. His idea of emotional expression is very refined, I’m going to assume he’s not one to cry right away. I think he thinks way too much about what other people think of him to blatantly express true and honest emotion that isn’t “stage appropriate”... if that makes any sense? Basically, he’ll FEEL when people and things around him tell him that it is appropriate to FEEL. It’s very weird. His passion and emotion, his expression, in general, is not as genuine as it could be.

  
  


**Current State of Core Energy: Horse - Earth**

**_He’s just here to work._ **

So, this card is very interesting to me especially after I read the description of it in the book. For the record I read the card descriptions after I did the big picture impression and I was really shocked to see that the main keywords for this card were “momentum, freedom, expansive energy and force” — I was like, bish whut??

But then I read the actual full description and it was really interesting the way that this energy is mostly described. For most of the cards in this deck, the energies are described as they are found in people, almost equating the energy to people in general. As in, this animal spirit energy is something embodied here or there, or in this person or that person and this is how they are because of it. This card, however, is not described like an energy that is embodied by an individual, it is actually being described as energy that can be USED by an individual.

Here’s the description for reference:

_“The Horse represents the most masterful form of Earth energy within the deck. It provides us with momentum so reliable, so supportive, that you can ride on its back toward any goal, no matter how difficult the terrain. A Horse personality is fully awakened, fully alive, and cannot be defeated. The Horse’s freedom becomes available to us when we hone and collect our energy through daily practice. Physical stamina (exercise) and mental focus (meditation) are the secret weapons behind the Horse’s legacy.”_

So the Horse does not use its momentum for itself, it uses it for the person riding it. The Horse does not experience freedom, only the person who is strapped to its back experiences the freedom. Horses are used as tools of expanse and force, they do not embody it on their own. Is this making sense?

I think the fact that this card just slid out of the deck rather than jumping is really indicative of the essence of the energy here in general. Also, just thinking of horses in general, they do have a lot of energy in them, but if they are not “working” or being “used” by the owner, they are usually pent up in a stable or tied up, and that energy goes to waste any time it is not convenient for the owner.

Basically, this card and its keywords are a sham. This Earth energy is snuffing out a lot of the Fire energy. It’s a weak Horse. It’s just here to work, Jinyoung is just here to work, to do what he is told.  

  
  


**Elemental Water Alignment: Beaver - Water**

**Elemental Fire Alignment: Lion - Fire**

**_Restricted and controlled._ **

I wanted to do these two alignments together because they’re basically in the same realm. As I mentioned above, these two are aligned because they are supposed to be. Behavior and action are very high priorities for him and I’m sure that has a lot to do with his career and the image that he needs to portray. Everything is very grounded here but it’s coming from a place of necessity. I think it has something to do with the idea of not being able to control things externally, so he kind of wanted to be in complete control of his states of action (fire) and reaction (water).

The reason these cards were throwing me off is that they don’t make sense with what energy they are actually giving off. I keep thinking about my uncle and his rant about people only standing in lines at buffets because everyone else is standing in line — there’s no rule saying you have to be in line, you can skip around people to get what you want if they’re taking a long time, but most people stand in line anyway. It’s just some hive mind shit, but this kind of feels like that. He is “emotionally aligned” because he’s supposed to be, he’s supposed to be kind of… cold? Or lethargic? Above it all? (this is a low vibrational water energy by the way) and he’s “action aligned” because he’s supposed to be ready to act only when called on. Right, like male lions don’t really hunt, but they can fuck shit up when they need to — but ONLY WHEN THEY NEED TO.

It’s all very stable, and again, it’s not bad or negative, it’s not anything that can have a negative impact, it’s just that he’s not really in control of himself, he kind of abides by rules and regulations, he conforms to expectations, he’s very concerned with how people see him, not so much in a physical sense, but in terms of his actions, emotions, and words.

He’s very confusing.

  
  


**Elemental Earth Alignment: Cobra - Fire (REVERSED)**

**_Maybe there’s a negative impact…_ **

So, this is one of the imbalanced fire energies that are being influenced by the juxtaposition between the Earth of his core and the Fire of his Higher Self. I see the elemental earth as relating to the state of groundedness and stability, physical body, energy in the body, and self-awareness.

For Jinyoung, his self-awareness is in his intellect (the Cobra has a lot to do with intelligence and teaching). I think he remembers a time when he really thought he knew it all and, honestly, he probably did, but now a lot of his ego is wrapped up in it. I think he might even overcompensate for his “lack of knowledge” by being a bit of smart ass or trying to judge people more than he judges himself. This would 100% show up in his personality as it would be projected. This can come across as either jokingly calling close friends idiots, or full on just bashing people when he gets the chance. The bashing bit probably wouldn’t happen publically as that would be a smear to a positive image. But yeah, a judgmental smart ass.

This doesn’t give off any sort of “mean” vibes oddly enough, but it’s like a sharp tongue kind of feel, like he’ll act as the cobra and wait for the opportunity to strike, like he’ll wait for people to mess up so he can tell them what they did wrong so he can feel like he knows something. Basically, he’s still trying to fill his designated role as a leader, but subconsciously can’t carry it out properly because he genuinely believes he isn’t capable of it… even though he still acts on it… again… very confusing.

  
  


**Elemental Air Alignment: Scorpion - Fire (REVERSED)**

**_Angry Virgo._ **

Obviously, Virgos tend to be very mentally stimulated, they tend to work from a place of logic and emotion equally. That’s why they come off as “know-it-all assholes” — they have such a wide range of understanding, and “overstanding”.

Elemental Air is the realm of intellect and logic, it’s where you communicate from, and this here is being stunted by an imbalanced fire alignment. The keywords here for this card are, “jealous, resentful, unresolved.” and this has everything to do with his previous “I know more than you” mentality.

Quite literally, those three words are how he feels about his own intelligence, about what he knows, what he can do, and what he can communicate to other people — which is nothing at all. He feels incredibly unsatisfied with his current role as it does not stimulate him properly, like a horse tied up in a stable, or a Virgo with no one to talk to, he’s just aggravated. With the way his energy is now, he literally conforms to his surroundings, meaning he might not even stand out that much, and can even go unnoticed or unheard when he tries to break out of this weird space. Or maybe he’s not even sure how to go about really communicating anymore and thus fails at it.

It’s all very visually oriented for him when it comes to how I’m reading, so it’s difficult for me to actually write it out so that it makes sense. All I can really do is reiterate points from earlier and say that his energy is not where it's supposed to be, he’s being put into a mold that doesn’t suit him, his energy is so constricted by this mold that it’s literally morphing (Tiger to Horse), and on a soul level he is practically going ballistic over it, whereas on the surface he’s just… doing what he has to do.

  
  


**Higher Self Core Alignment: Tiger - Fire**

**_He’s not here, but he should be._ **

I’m not even going to explain this alignment, I’m just going to put the full description here for this one:

_“Lunar force, ease in darkness, feminine energy — The Tiger hunts at night… at one with the silence… fearing nothing. This card reminds us to take in the wild darkness, to allow the lunar forces to soothe and heal our spirits. Sensuality, receptivity, and devotion are all heightened in the midnight hour, and the Tiger takes advantage of these boons. Spend some time in silence this evening, drinking in the potent calm. There is nothing to fear in the stillness except the awakening of your own power. When in balance: passionate, strong, sensual”_

**Final Thoughts:**

As I mentioned, I’m not too familiar with GOT7 or Jinyoung, but from this reading, I can say that, as a Pisces, I’d have a hell of a time trying to get along with him IRL. He’s very in control of what he expresses and it really is the essence of a conformist, however, that is not who he really is. He’s really playing it safe and it can come off as a bit pretentious or insincere to some people if they just meet him (the real him, not kpop fanservice him) just once by chance.

He does have a genuine spot though, and it comes from that nurturing Virgo place. It wasn’t a huge part of his energy, it was more in his mental space, the idea that he needs to care for people. Honestly, there’s a chance that he lets people use him or push him around in a way because he knows that it helps them all get to where they want to be. He’s got a lot going on.

Weirdly enough, I didn’t really see a whole lot of personal energetic connections branching out from him though, meaning it didn’t seem like he was really ever trying to connect with people or he is unable to (issues with communication from the air alignment). This doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like people or that he has no friends, it just means that on his end specifically, he can feel like his relationships are lacking something and it has a lot to do with the fact that he isn’t very open with that Water and Fire energy, which those two elements are where personal connection tend to stem from.

Overall, he seems pretty well off. I don’t see him trying to take over the world or going on a murderous rampage or anything, but you know, low standards. His energy was very open, so it was an easy read to do, I feel like I was getting answers for questions pretty quickly, very willing to communicate and I appreciated that.

Thank you for reading!

Here are some links for the main blog, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly. :)

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Full Blog Navigation](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090392068/main-navigation) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) | [Mini-Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090358693/mini-reading-list) | [Weekly Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/tagged/weeklyreading)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) on my tumblr page.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations and to read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), or to get updates for my shop then follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
